This invention relates to a tree climbing apparatus or the like which can provide a smooth and safe ascending and descending operation. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus of the foregoing type having a tree engaging member which is biased for automatic engagement with the tree yet can be released from engagement as well as a strap member which is adjustable to surround the tree to provide a leveling of the platform irrespective of the tree diameter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,982 and 4,321,983 provide tree climbing platform devices wherein gripping portions can be moved upwardly along the tree by the climber so as to elevate the platform. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,982 a v-type member 14 engages a tree at one side and spikes 24 extend from a platform frame member 13 to engage opposing sides of the tree. A chain 26 also engages the tree and is retained by a tensioning spring 28. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,983 patent is directed to a particular frame structure for a climbing apparatus which utilizes a wedging engagement by a support 7 and a foot support 43. There is also available in the market place a tree stand from Woods and Water, Inc. in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, which utilizes a standing type platform with opposing and tree engaging members of the penetrating type. This particular unit is utilized to climb a tree in a bear hug like fashion. The tree stand is lifted by the climber's feet and is raised and lowered by a rocker like motion between the engaging members.
The prior art does not provide a tree climbing apparatus which during ascending or descending a tree or the like can provide a smooth engagement with the tree surface yet at the same time afford a safety mechanism which can be released for descent. Neither does the prior art afford a tree climbing apparatus of the foregoing type wherein the platform can be adjusted in conjunction with the diameter or taper of the tree.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a tree climbing apparatus which is easy to operate and can be done so in a safe manner. Another advantage is a platform device which can be raised and lowered over a tree surface in a smooth manner to provide a smooth ride up and down the tree. Yet another advantage of this invention is a climbing apparatus of the foregoing type wherein the platform can be maintained in a level manner irrespective of the diameter or taper of the tree. Still another advantage of the apparatus of this invention is in affording a raising or lowering type platform which is susceptible to a variety of means of raising or lowering the platform over the tree. Yet another advantage of the apparatus is in affording a unit which can be readily constructed from available parts and without special tooling, thus providing a unit which is relatively low in cost.